How I Met My Best Friend
by peppybigbang
Summary: Ever wondered why Raj and Howard where so close? Or how they ever met?


How I met my best friend

Summary:-Ever wonder why Raj and Howard are so close, or how they met?

Just a fun story about how Raj and Howard might have met, it's only a short one because I tend to be bad at finishing my story (I will though...eventually) Reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy it.

I sobbed and begged as the older girl laughed at me, she was a bully in my class and she was standing on a the parks bridge holding me over the bars and smirking as she watched me wriggle and cry that I couldn't swim and to please not drop me. I was ashamed of how much I begged you know considering I was thirteen years old, but I couldn't swim of course I was scared! The bully was beautiful he had to admit, her name was Emma and she had gorgeous golden hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress with black boots, it really was a shame she was ugly on the inside it would have been a bonus being beautiful on the outside and the inside.

Anyway she was hanging me over the bridge bars and the water was running very fast it looked like a good swimmer would drown in there but before I could try and change her mind she jumped in shock as a boy about my age grabbed her and tried to reach for me making her let go of my jumper by accident. Both of them watched in shock as I screamed in fear and fell stomach first into the water...ok that really hurt!

The water was freezing and pushed me under the water easily...as if strong hands were pulled me under the water I tried to fight as best I could and came to the surface a couple of times splashing both my arms everywhere, I saw Emma panic and run like the coward she really was saving her own butt...but to my surprise the boy dived over the bridge and swam as fast as he could towards me. But I was getting weaker and weaker and just sunk unable to find the energy to fight anymore; I closed my eyes and prayed...suddenly I felt to strong arms grab my waist and pull me upwards, feeling air again I coughed and spat some water out of my mouth holding tightly on to the boys neck and laying my head on him shocked that he had managed to lift me out of water and dragged me to the surface and out of the horrible water...I wouldn't be swimming for a long time.

I looked at the boy; he had brown hair which was dripping wet from the water, his light brown eyes staring into mine. He had a batman belt on and an orange jumper with a badge on the neck of it. He was holding my head upwards gently so I found it easier to carry on coughing my lungs up to get all the water out, I thought I was going to cough up a fish or something! I gripped hold of the boy's jumper for a bit of comfort as I couldn't even breathe properly for the shock. But I felt safe with the boy. After I had calmed down a bit I asked him some questions I thought up seconds ago.

"Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't let you drown could I?"

"I guess not...what's your name?"

"Howard Woliwitzs...what's yours?"

"Rajesh Koothrappali..."

"Mind if I call you Raj..."

"No I'd like that...um, wanna be friends...maybe?"

"Sure I have just moved in your school...no friends really" Howard rubbed the back of his head a little bit embarrassed.

"Me neither...I just moved in a year ago"

"You want to stay at my house for a while, just don't tell my mother I have been in "DANGER" HAHA!"

"What's so funny?"

"You'll figure that out when you meet the famous Mrs. Woliwitzs!"

"Cool I would like to come over your my first friend! That makes you my bestest friend wooooo!"

Howard raised his eyebrows in amusement then chuckled under his breath smiling, "Sure best friends it is then!"

"Hey you like batman!"

"Yeah!"

"I like Robin I think batman's cool two though!"

"You could be my sidekick then."

"Hey no way, you are so the sidekick!"

"Hey I just saved you butt kiddo!"

Raj followed Howard around like a little lamb from that day, talking playing and telling each other everything, they sat together at class and in lunch, Howard even made sure Emma finally left him alone. Howards mum was pleased her son had finally found a best friend and it Howard who ended up telling her about rescuing him to which she was proud of him for. Hugging both boys Raj blushed but accepted the hug Howard hugged her back willingly not noticed his shy best friend blush a little.

The friends became attached and were inseparable, and they never forgot the day they met!


End file.
